User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Another Random Blog: How Things Have Been, Movies, Etc.
How are you on this nice evening (well, it's evening, pretty close to midnight actually, for me)? I feel great, to be honest. Tomorrow is a No School Day (staff training, whoop whoop!), which means I can sit back, relax, finally get chapter 4 of my fanfic done and published. Breaking Dawn is on my mind a lot, but not as much as it was this summer because school's just started back up again. It's already nearly October. How crazy is that? I've been counting the days until Breaking Dawn: Part 1 since I've became a member here, which was in early-May. Looks like I'll be hitting my 5-month Twilight Wiki birthday in a little less than a week. But my real birthday is in November, pretty close to the release of Breaking Dawn: Part 1, actually. If I see it the weekend it comes out, which I most likely won't, I will not be throwing a birthday party. If I can manage to wait for a week, then a party it is, which is really just my friends and I sitting somewhere (a hotel room, my room at home, whatever) with pizza, watching a Twilight movie. At my last birthday party, we were all sitting there, literally screaming at New Moon, ha-ha. It was fun. My current favorite song is "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. It will be on the Breaking Dawn: Part 1 soundtrack, and I am in love with "It Will Rain". It makes lame homework a little more bearable. Today in Orchestra, I was singing "It Will Rain" aloud -- pretty loudly -- but at least only about two people could hear me. Thank goodness for testing and everyone who wasn't testing but was either playing their instrument or talking. I wanted to post a review for "It Will Rain" earlier today, but I just didn't feel like it. I was also cautious. Any time I spend an hour or longer making a blog, the wiki claims I am no longer logged in. That happened with my first review of Abduction. Now I have that lame review posted up here, but I just had to get my feelings out about that movie. I'm trying to think of any movies I want to see (besides Breaking Dawn Part 1) before the year ends, but I can't think of many. Maybe I'll see Puss In Boots. I am a huge fan of the Shrek movies, but, to be honest, Puss In Boots doesn't look that good. The Shrek movies have been going downhill since after the second movie, in my opinion. Paranormal Activity 3 seems interesting. I saw the second Paranormal Activity. I want to see the first. Does anybody here who's seen it wanna tell me how it was? The other night, I was looking through my Twilight Journals (you know, those journals in the tin container that you can write in?), and my main thought was Man, was I dumb! I got those journals about two years ago, and filled all of them up in about six months. My handwriting was horrid, and I wrote in pen all the time, and I seemed so different...It was odd experiencing how different I was back then than how I am today. I actually claimed to be on "Team Taycob Blautner" back then, which I find funny. I hated Kristen Stewart for some odd reason, I still totally despised Bella (though I do these days with better reason), I was still in love with Taylor Lautner, and I was a lot less critical. I've decided that I am going to order some new journals and write about how I actually feel today. I was a bit silly back then. These new journals are going to be so sarcastic, I can just tell. Sooo, here's to sarcasm! *raises empty plastic water bottle* With Twilightish love, TeamTaycob (Btw, the gifs probably don't move until you click on them. :P) Category:Blog posts